


Raincheck

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: She and Matthew get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Canada (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 89





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

The sky was heavy and dark, even as she and Matthew raced through it, she felt like it could’ve dropped on them like an anvil. Rain pelted at them, whispered gunfire steaming at their faces, and she couldn’t help but let out a laugh. They were freezing, their clothes soaked completely through. She clenched her teeth to steel herself against a violent shiver as it ran up her spine, only further jostling the drops that sat frozen at the surface of her skin, freeing them to dribble down, to slip from her brow, beneath her clothes, between her breasts. Her nipples were so hard they _hurt_ , but still, she couldn’t help but laugh – of course it was her and Mattie, of course it was once they decided to leave the coffee shop, and while winter might’ve been his specialty, she was all about spring rains.

If she were with anyone other than the man racing through the rain beside her, she wouldn’t have been able to reach the euphoria she’d reached now. This is what she was thinking when they’d finally managed to come to a stop outside his house.

He stopped to fish his keys from his pocket, and when he looked at her, he startled momentarily.

“Oh, shoot,” he flicked a drenched lock of hair hanging mopishly over his face. “Here,” he shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it snuggly around her shoulders. 

She was too busy watching him, a goofy smile on her face, to notice how he’d kept his eyes low. The red at his cheeks, she attributed to the chill that nipped at them.

“Oh, we’re here now anyways, you don’t have to-“

He had already turned around though and had fixed his key into the lock. He jiggled it a bit, trying coax it open. 

At last, he managed, and the pair made it inside as the rain hastened, going from an idle tap to a ceaseless drumming at the windowpanes. 

“Heat…heat…” Matthew muttered to himself as he went to the thermostat in the hall.

As if reminded of her own lack of it, she shivered. 

“Oh, right - your jacket,” she began to shrug out of it, when she caught sight of her own drenched form.

Her dress clung to her, leaving little to the imagination. Beneath the gauzy white, her own skin stood out. She’d forgone a bra – it was that sort of dress – and now, she got to thinking as to what exact sort of dress it was. She blushed at the obviousness of the hardened peaks of her breasts. No wonder Matthew had given her his jacket. He must’ve seen –

At this new revelation, she suddenly wasn’t cold at all. The heat that replaced her former chill was an itchy, embarrassing one. Mostly.

She forced herself to keep a straight face, her teeth worrying at the inside of her cheek as she finished shrugging off the jacket. She was hyperaware of her bareness, her nakedness despite not technically being naked. Her dress was heavy on her and she wanted it off.

“Matthew,” she called softly, “your jacket.”

“Oh, right. Tha-“

He stepped back out into the hall, forgetting himself, forgetting her, the way he last saw her. He froze mid-reach though she hadn’t even held his jacket out. She was clutching it to her torso – below her breasts of course, the motion forcing them to attention.

Matthew’s throat bobbed; his mouth pressed into a thin line. His eyes flicked briefly from her face to her chest. His cheeks, which had regained their pallor, reddened again. He continued reaching for his jacket, but she wouldn’t yield at all. She smiled obtusely and waited patiently for him to claim his coat once more.

Matthew inched closer, and then when his fingers brushed against the garment, he snatched it back quickly. When it was back in his arms, he held it against his lower torso as she had – odd. Now it was her turn for her eyes to drift. She looked inquiringly to where his groin would’ve been behind the jacket.

Matthew cleared his throat.

“Y-you should get out of those clothes, you’ll get sick.”

“Ah, you’re right.”

The woman began to peel her dress from her, slipping her arms and shoulders from their places in the garment, before shimmying it downwards-

“Not like that!” Matthew had reached a frantic hand up to clamp in front of his eyes. “I m-meant I have dry clothes and towels for you to change into.”

“Right. In the bedroom?”

“Y-yeah.”

Matthew’s bedroom was so gloriously him, that upon stepping foot inside, she momentarily forgot about the mission she’d secretly set out on. How reserved and quiet he kept outside of these walls. Here though, there was nothing left out, nothing diluted for the sake of others. It was so wonderfully, enchantingly his – the hockey paraphernalia oozed from his closet, a modest bookshelf by the window held a collection of classics. She could imagine him reading them as he curled up on the bench in front of the cozy bayside window, and it brought a smile to her face. The rain looked like slanted lines through the pane, the wet sheen on the concrete making it glitter like crystal. 

How many winters had he watched the snow drift down through the very same window?

She let herself fall further under Matthew’s spell – he was effortlessly endearing, and it was her biggest weakness. She stepped into the bathroom and finished disrobing. She left her dress and panties on the towel rack after wringing them out and dressed herself in the towel she’d taken down to make room for her sopping clothes.

It was a smaller towel than she was used to; Matthew probably only used them around his waist, unlike she, who used them for her entire body. This could work, she thought, and she felt herself grow wet at the thought of Matthew in nothing but the very same towel she was wearing.

Her mind was startled from its rut at the sound of Matthew calling her – he sounded much closer now. When she left the bathroom, she found him in the doorway, holding two mugs, steam curling off the surface of whatever was inside. She knew him well enough that she didn’t have to check; hot chocolate.

When Matthew saw her emerge from his bathroom, he almost dropped the mugs. As she drew nearer, he hurried and set them down on his nightstand.

“Did you need help finding the clothes?” he said, while still mercifully looking away.

“No, I think I’m okay.”

It was here that for the first time, she began to grow nervous. The towel was so, so short, coming down to just the tops of her thighs. It was snug, and had she not been holding it up, it would’ve fallen from her like it was leaping from a burning building.

Matthew didn’t answer, and she tried hard not to take it personally. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if he rejected her. She had no idea what rejection even looked like on him. Could this be it?

“I…” Matthew paused, and his shoulders rose and fell. Then he turned to face her again. “I know we’ve been friends for a long time, but I’m,” he swallowed again. “I’m still a man and I-” he broke off. “It’s hard for me not to… _notice_ you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but please, I have more clothes for-“

Her cheeks warmed again, and she couldn’t help but laugh again, her relief bubbling up as funny, giddy butterflies in her throat.

She sauntered closer to Matthew, who stiffened to almost statuesque proportions. She didn’t have to look down to notice the bulge at his trousers.

“Oh Mattie,” she sighed, her hands smoothing up over his chest and around his shoulders. “I’ve been waiting for you to notice me _all day_.” 

These words seemed to release Matthew from a spell, because in the next moment, his arms were around her, trapping her against his chest. She groaned at the roughness with which he handled her, his lips, which were smooth and only said the sweetest, most honest of things, were searing her. His hands, as they mapped the sloped of her back and swell of her ass, were riding the towel up, and dragging it town simultaneously. 

As he kissed her, she could vaguely register his hand stuttering over the fabric in an attempt to feel her. 

With something that could only be described as a growl, he yanked the towel away.

It was different now, the way he watched her. His eyes roving her, devouring every supple curve.

Her first instinct was to cover herself; still chilled from the rain, every muscle in her body, tightened. Her arousal ran hot through her, but it was the only thing that was; her nipples still ached, she still clenched emptily, and she longed, more than anything, for Matthew to hurry up and undress so she could leech off his body heat. 

She looked downwards at her bare form and her arms came up to wrap around herself.

This didn’t last long. Matthew’s face dipped down, searching for a kiss, wanting to open her back up now that they were both so close to getting what they wanted.

“Hey,” he murmured.

She looked up at the sound of his voice, and he took this opportunity to steal another kiss, softer this time. His arms were still iron around her, bringing her flush against him, and it was all the better this way, for when his lips met her neck, her limbs turned to jelly, and she sagged against him.

She let out a moan, a breathy little sound that had Matthew’s cock straining against his trousers. She squeaked when Matthew sunk his teeth lightly into her neck, and he used this opportunity to hoist her up onto his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed. As he carried her, she took the opportunity to start at the buttons of his shirt.

He broke off on his kisses to watch her, gauging her reaction from behind his spectacles. She splayed her hands across his chest, feeling the play of muscle beneath his soft skin, and the blonde hair that trailed down his abdomen. He played a lot of hockey, and it _showed_.

She flushed deeper just looking at him. 

He dumped her on the bed, before shrugging out of his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He encroached on her again, caging her against the bed as she clung to him once more. His hands found hers, and he threaded his fingers with hers, simultaneously pinning her, and keeping her tied to him. She marveled at how perfectly he fit against her.

His glasses slid down his nose, captivatingly familiar. In that moment, she could see past her burning arousal to who she was experiencing it with. This was her Mattie still, even if they were encountering new frontiers with each other.

“What is it?”

“Just…”

She didn’t know what to say – there were feelings everywhere of course, trapped in her body, a whirlwind. A fire that languished her on the inside, a flood in her heart, she didn’t know where to begin. 

“It’s nothing,” she murmured, and he kissed her again. “You’re still overdressed though.”

He kissed down to her jaw, lingering at where it met her neck.

“It’s your fault you know. If you’d put on something of mine, it would’ve been more equitable.”

“I’ll put on something of yours later.”

Matthew slunk a hand from hers and traced it down her body. When it smoothed back up, he was gently cupping her breasts, thumbs stroking over the nipples. His mouth followed closely in their wake as he trailed kisses down her sternum, between her breasts. She pinched her eyes shut. Could he hear her heartbeat from that proximity?

At this, she felt her face warm again, and she took her arm and threw it across her face, saving her the embarrassment of watching him map her body.

He tweaked the stiff buds.

“Wow,” he slunk back upwards, his bare torso rubbing against hers, the wiry hairs at his chest teasing at her sensitive nipples. “My imagination does you no justice.”

She felt his hot breath against her before he grabbed her wrist and tugged it away from her face. 

“That’s better.”

His hold kept her wrists pinned by her head as he kissed downwards once more. Meanwhile, she squirmed beneath him. He was all lips, lovely, soft, _skillful_ lips. She felt herself grow wetter, when he nipped at her neck. Her breasts heaved with her roughened breath when he lashed his tongue against the bites. 

“Oh, _Matthew_!”

The hand that was not holding her wrists trailed down her body. As his face nuzzled into the swell of her breasts, the pads of his fingers found her thigh, groping lightly.

She shivered at this, a shudder of pleasure flecking up her spine; she was especially sensitive there.

“Christ, you’re soft.”

She felt herself clench at the sound of his rasped voice, so different from his usual mild-mannered timbre. The hand at her thighs hitched one up to where his hips, and at the feel of his hardness pressing so near to her sex, her other leg needed no coaxing before it raised to his hip as well, wrapping around him, pressing him harder against her.

“Eager, are we?”

He gave her thigh a squeeze that was just shy of painful, and she yelped. The sting of his grip melted away though, and then she felt warmth start to pool between her legs.

His hand trailed across the top of her thigh, tickling lightly, and when she jolted against him, she was again made aware of the prodding of his length. She gasped and rutted her hips, desperate for more of the sweet friction. It swelled her desire enough to make her legs tense around Matthew’s waist, but not enough to sate her. She tried to roll her hips once more but was stopped by Matthew’s commanding hold on her.

“Please,” she whimpered, “I need…”

He peered down the bridge of his nose at her.

“I could use both my hands for what I’m doing next,” he started, and her arousal flared in her. “But, will you behave if I let you go? No covering – none of that funny business.”

“Or what, you’ll spank me?”

Both of them flushed a violent crimson at this, and she half wanted to disappear into the fever of her mortification, and half wanted to appreciate her wit. Her lips quirked into a small, sheepish smile as he laughed suddenly. 

“You know what? I just might.”

She was overcome with a swell of affection just then; the sight of him, his nose crinkling, the uncontainable giddiness in his grin, it was just so _him_ , she wanted to hold him tight and get him off all at the same time.

He released her hands then, and she felt an anchoring weight at her hips. He crooked a finger and traced at the inside of her thigh, drawing closer and closer to her gleaming sex. Her hands followed his downwards, going instead to his trousers and reaching for his belt.

Her hands shook to a stuttering pause at the feel of him tracing her slit. And the _sound_ it made.

Mercifully, Matthew didn’t comment on how wet she was – instead he started to sink two fingers into her, and she moaned.

“ _Ah_!”

His hand started at an even pace then, slowly, deliberately fucking her. With each motion, the sound of his fingers inside of her seemed to get louder. Her brow furrowed as she tried to focus on getting Matthew’s pants down, but it was difficult – the feel of his fingers against her walls made her stomach flip, and yet, even when he was in to the knuckle, she was restless with anticipation at the thought of him filling her further.

By the time she got to the button at his trousers, she was near feral with desire. She wrenched it open and yanked it down his hips; his cock sprang out, no longer restrained. Her hands fell down to his, holding his wrist, stopping him mid-pump.

He knew what she meant immediately.

“Ready?”

“ _Please_.” Her legs tightened around him.

His fingers left her, and she felt a draining emptiness. She felt herself clench, impatient. Matthew lined himself up to her entrance, and already she was bucking her hips, loving the feel of his thick tip pressing into her. She grabbed his length then, and Matthew grunted in surprise at the feeling of her warm palm as it rasped against his length. She traced his tip along the seam of her cunt, both of them moaning at the feel of it brushing her clit.

One arm divoted the mattress beside her head, fingers digging into the comforter. 

She lined him up at her entrance again, and he pressed the tip in. The pressure at her sex was so sweet in coming, she trembled slightly, and forced herself not to shift herself further onto his cock. She wanted to savor this; despite the impatience her body was rearing with.

Matthew felt the sting of her nails as she switched from clutching onto his arms, to reaching for his hips.

He smiled – a tight smile with the focus it took to keep him from railing her then and there.

“I love how you look when you want me,”

He pushed into her then, the glide of his length dragging luxuriously at her walls. She was wet enough now that even with his girth, he slid in easy enough. 

“Not a – _oh_! – day went by that I didn’t want you.”

He hilted himself inside of her and grunted.

He leaned in then, his arms caging around her head, his weight pressing her into the bed. When she saw his face, he was deeply flushed and his eyes were shut, as if committing the tight, wet, velvet heat of her, to memory. She squeezed around him and his brow twitched. His face dropped into the crook of her neck then, and she felt him release a stream of warm air against her. Then he was pulling out of her to the tip, before thrusting deeply into her once more. His hips met hers with a slap, and she groaned.

The bed creaked from the force of his thrusts, and he picked up a steady rhythm. With each slap, the wet sound of their coupling accompanied, and she felt her face burn. Matthew was still nuzzled into her neck, occasionally pressing his lips to her.

She clenched around him and he let out a little growl.

His thrusts grew rougher then.

“Fuck,” she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut.

Warmth was gathering in her with each thrust, condensing in her, and she found herself jolting her hips towards him, trying to take him more deeply. The tension in her kept building, but the want for him was unrelenting. 

Matthew’s hands found her once more, tangling in her hair. The next time he went in to kiss her, their teeth clacked awkwardly together; desire was clouding his brain, but coordination was a small price to pay for the woman in his arms. Their breathing came in short, furtive pants. His lips finally found hers again, and his tongue traced them before slipping into her mouth. The taste of him brought her stomach to a swoop, and she felt her slick dribble out and wet her thighs.

She moaned into his mouth, their messy kisses bringing to mind their messy fucking down below. She clenched again and this time Matthew’s pacing faltered.

He swore.

The next time he slammed into her, she clenched, and her body ran hot, then cold. 

“I-I’m close,”

Matthew didn’t answer, instead focusing on how he fucked her. He tried to keep his same pace, but her clenching was growing more frequent, and each time, it seemed to make his legs shake, and spit stars across his vision.

She was the first one to fall to her release, mind reeling, the heat gathered in the pit of her stomach expanded and spread, sending tingles into her limbs, and rendering them useless.

As she squeezed him, his rhythm suffered again, and as she came down from her own orgasmic high, she could tell he was near by the way he twitched inside of her.

“I’m –“

But her legs had already snapped around him once more, pulling him as far into her as she could. He jerked his hips again, and with a final twitch, a sleepy heat spread inside of her.

She moaned as he spilled inside of her, and when his body sagged atop her, bringing his full weight with him, she wrapped her arms around him as snuggly as she could.

Through their sheen of sweat and the scent of sex, his body heat leeched into her, and she sighed, contented. The rain had subsided outside, but a drowsy gray still hung around outside. That was fine, she thought, let it rain or pour, or whatever. What happened outside the safety of his arms felt terribly irrelevant now.

When they’d caught their breath, he pushed himself up onto a forearm, then reached to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“So.”

She could feel that familiar tentative warmth at her face. The butterflies inside of her fluttered excitedly.

“That was…”

They locked eyes, and both were overcome with the urge to look away. 

Somehow, neither did.

Matthew let out a breath and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He looked thoughtful for a few moments, and when he looked at her once more, the mood had changed. All reservations had been scattered away.

“I want to take you out, on a proper date.” He paused. “That is, if you’d like that too.”

Her heart leapt in her chest, and she couldn’t help the wide grin that spread at her lips, or her fingers, which reached for Matthew’s face, and brought it tenderly to hers.

“I’d love nothing more.” When their lips met this time, it was slow, and gentle. This kiss knew it was only the first of many. “We should make sure to bring an umbrella though.”


End file.
